The most common approach for providing hot water in both domestic and commercial settings involves the use of large tanks for the storage of hot water. Although such heated tank systems can provide hot water at a relatively high flow rate, they are inherently energy inefficient because the water in the tank is continually reheated even when water is not being used on a regular basis. Another approach to providing hot water involves the use of a tankless water heater system that heats water only when hot water is being used. Such tankless water heater systems, also referred to as demand water heater systems, can often provide a more energy efficient means of heating water than storage systems using the same type of heating (e.g., gas, electric, etc.).
Tankless water heaters typically use electrical resistance heating elements for heating water. These heating elements can be energized on demand and the electrical flow regulated for various applications. Electrical resistance heating elements can, however, be susceptible to failure when used over time. In some instances, an electrical resistance heating element may have a higher failure rate than some other parts of a water heater. It is therefore beneficial to improve the design, arrangement and installation of conventional electrical resistance heating elements to improve durability and/or maintain performance levels of the heating elements.